The Developmental Research Project Program will build on expertise developed in IDeA Network for Biomedical Excellence (INBRE) programs 1 and 2 to take advantage of Alaska, its unique environment, animal and human populations, and exposure to contaminants. The program will leverage our biomedical research focus on basic leading to translational research to improve overall health in the state focusing on One Health (interactions of environment, animals, people). We will support new and existing INBRE faculty, expand the network of INBRE faculty, and move toward a translational research perspective. To do this, we will make seed grants available to all INBRE affiliates. Priority for funding will go to junior and newly-hired faculty who do not have independent funding. Priority will also go to faculty whose projects are translational and compliant with institutional animal or human subjects research guidelines and University of Alaska (UA)'s Responsible Conduct of Research. Faculty who have already received INBRE funding will only be considered for additional funding if they are addressing novel areas or collaborations. These seed grants will act as a bridge for faculty to obtain extramural funding. Grant proposals will be reviewed externally by an expert in the field, and faculty will have a chance to re-write their proposals to improve and resubmit them for internal review based on feedback. All INBRE faculty are strongly encouraged to have mentors. While mentors will serve a more traditional role for junior faculty, they will act as consultants or collaborators for senior faculty. Faculty will also be supported with research infrastructure. INBRES relies on outstanding resources by the institution, several of which INBRE supports via staffing, maintenance, and puchase of new equipment. Faculty will be supported in their professional development by promoting networking, scientific ethics and skills training, and opportunities for presentations at INBRES events. To expand our network and broaden the range of expertise in the program, we will recruit faculty from clinical domains at UA, which will foster new collaborations. While maintaining basic biomedical research capacity among faculty, we will expand the potential for them to take a translational approach with improved access to clinical resources.